Extinguishing The Flames
by Sketty24
Summary: The return of Pyro to the school sparks up many rumours about him and Magneto, including the new girl. As Pyro begins to fall into the clutches of revenge, he manages to pull the people closest to him into twisted & horrific deadly deceit. PAUSED
1. Running From Herself

I hope you like this story. It's a new direction for me, please review. Let me know how you like this. (:

Chapter 1 

            The surroundings were dark and horribly unwelcoming. The sky was an astounding wash of midnight blue. The only company on that cold night was a few stars that managed to sparkle merrily down upon the scene. The moon was out of sight. Hiding behind the rolling clouds that steadily sailed across the night sky. With guiding stars being the only light.. it was no wonder that the young mutant had walked into dangerous lands on that harrowingly fateful night.

            A slow footstep was taken upon the leaf-strewn grass. As carefully as it was placed the crunching of the dried substances beneath roared through the surrounding woodland. A sharp inhale of air was taken as the young mutant gasped at her fault. She cringed in the returning silence. Her bright azure eyes flinched as she watched around her.. hoping that she would be lucky.

No sound stirred in the undergrowth.

A exhale of relief was forced out of her lungs, which had been straining against her rib cages to try and muffle every breath of her life and every beat of her heart. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. She had been alone for many days. No food, no shelter, and no money.. and absolutely to sense of direction. And no luck.. 

She was running. Hiding.. from a number of things, both mentally and physically. She was sure someone was following her in the dark distance of the shadowing trees. Every so often a rustle whipped through the air like a gunshot and echoed around her very existence. Her numbed hands clung to her clothing, pulling her dirtied jacket around her. It was late autumn and so the beginnings of winter were arriving in the fashion of sparkling frost. Beautiful.. but deadly cold.

Her breath shakily exhaled condensation. Her head turned slightly to strain to hear the silence. She felt extremely unsafe.. 

She dropped down in the grass quietly and flung her arms around herself. Her head lowered slowly to her arms, forehead pressed into her right forearm.. a few strands of dirty brown slipping from the thin hood of her zipped-up jacket. She continuously blamed herself for her situation.. cursed herself and ultimately hated herself. Just for being a mutant. It caused her to be an outsider. Trapped in a foreign world with nowhere to belong.

The girl's head lifted from her arms with a sigh and she stared sadly up at the sparkling sky. She might have been surviving mentally.. just by clinging onto the very fact she was alive. But inside her body had had enough; her stomach empty, flesh malnourished and life deteriorating.

She didn't even manage to think on how she was going to stay alive when she ran. All she could think about was running. To just keep running, and hiding, and running, and hiding..

            Morning arrived shortly.. too shortly. For the incredible light of the sun forced her weary eyes to open. She pushed herself slowly to her feet and squinted at her environment. Her neck heavily pounded with aches.. for she had fell asleep curled upright. Her feet lifted and plodded tiredly through the leaves and grass, wandering through the trees to try and find something, anything. Find some existence of other life.

She had only been out on the run for a week.. but she could feel herself breaking down inside from the lack of companionship. Her muddied trainers staggered out onto the frosty tarmac of a main road that led travellers through the beauty of hidden countryside. She staggered mildly, looking up and down the stretch of the grey road. She saw no apparent danger and so she began to cross. But she was delirious from the lack of nutrition and she never noticed the rumbling truck that was turning from the corner ahead

The driver within cursed under his breath as the morning sun blinded his eyes. A hand fumbled from his steering wheel to flip down the shielding panel. But it was too late. As his eyes managed to focus on the road.. all he could see was a huddled form in his very path. In a rush of frenzied panic he spun the steering wheel madly. A horn bellowed at the small form, which remained almost unresponsive until the bright eyes looked slowly up. Weary expression suddenly froze with fear and shock.

The truck driver cried out, his brakes slamming and wheel being strained as the truck screeched sideways off the road, sliding across the dangerous frost. He noticed a form leap into the road to snatch the frail body just out of the path of the side of his truck, which now skidded horizontally across the road treacherously. Before the front end collided into the deep shrubbery and calm to a noisy halt as it slammed into the trunk of a thick, old tree.

The girl had gasped when she felt unfamiliar hands grab at her waist. She tried to push out of the lorry's path of her own accord. But lack of strength and stamina caused her to fail. And the strong grip was all that saved her from her so near death. She made a muffled cry as she was thrown to the side of the road, her rescuer landed ungracefully on top of her. She felt her air being rushed out of her lungs at the impact to the tarmac.

She made a few short pants; her exhausted eyes stared awed at the body on top of her. Her throat couldn't manage to express her thanks, a scratchy sort of noise hissed from the back of her throat. But no real words were shown forth. The figure on top of her sat up off her frail body.

Instead of comforting and concerned words, the voice merely barked sharply at her, "What the hell were you doing?"

***

Well, that was my first chapter of this story. And for those curious critters out there.. don't worry, we shall certainly find out who this girl is and what it Is exactly she is running from. And who is her mysteriously blunt rescuer?


	2. Your Real Name

**Nienna:** Pyro's not dead.. This is in the movie section. This is correct.

**RaveRaven:** I'm evil? How so? :P Cliffhangers? *giggles*

Chapter 2 

            The girl's eyes blinked slowly to try and clearly view the face that currently glared at her. A few more blinks and everything swam into focus. A rather harsh expression was on the face of her rescuer, whose features were sharply defined to make the face of a young male. His hair lightly fell over his dark eyes of brown that were narrowed down upon her.

"I.. I didn't see it coming." She spoke up softly, sitting up off the hard surface of the road with a groan.

The male stood up off the road and glanced down to where the man was exiting his truck unharmed. The truck driver ran over to them in a panic, looking down at the girl on the floor, "God Almighty! Are you alright?"

The girl nodded quickly, standing up off the road, brushing her clothes down, "Yes.. I'm sorry.. I'm not very alert."

The truck driver gave a small nod, "If you're sure.."

"Are you alright?" Asked the girl politely.

The man nodded, "Aye.. the bumper got struck. Did more damage to the tree than my truck."

"I'm sorry.." The girl repeated quietly.

"Lucky y'companion spotted ya. Anyway.. I'll let ya get on.. I gotta run.. need to be in New York within the hour." The man ran his hand over his thinning hair before he replaced his cap, "Jesus.. " He turned and hurried back over to his truck before the older boy could stop him.

Her rescuer looked mortified as the truck driver reversed before rumbling away down the road, "Companion?!" He cried at the back of the truck as he watched it drive away. He groaned and turned back to the girl, "Look, I'm glad you're o.k and all, but I'm going now."

A frown creased the girls brow, "Oh.. alright."

The figure turned to walk back down the road, his hand slipped into his pocket to retrieve a silver lighter, which he began to idly fiddle with as he walked.

"Wait!" She called, "I need to get to Westchester! I'm looking for a guy called Xavier!"

Before her final words had even managed to leave her mouth the male had jumped back beside her in a flash and had rammed a hand over her mouth, "Are you crazy?!" He hissed, "You don't go round bellowing the whereabouts of Xavier!"

The girl prised his hand from her mouth, "Get off!" She snapped, glaring at him, "So you do know where this guy is?"

"Who are you?" Asked the male warily.

"Who are you?" She repeated suspiciously.

An impatient sigh was heard, "Why are you going to Westchester then?"

"Because I need to see this Xavier.. I heard that's the place to go.. if.." She faded away, stepping away from the male.

"If you're a mutant." He finished for her, "And are you?"

The girl visibly relaxed as his clarification, "I am.."

The male sighed in an annoyed fashion, "I suppose you want me to show you the way?"

"Would you?"

"I could.." His brow lightly flinched over his dark stare.

"I don't want to put you out."

"Actually.. I'm heading that way myself."

Gradually the two sparked up into movement, walking side by side on the edge of the road. The sun basked mildly upon them, the warm rays removing the stretch of frost across every surface.

"What's your name, then?" Asked the male as they walked, his dark eyes glancing to her from drooping strands of brown.

"I'm Amanda."

"Your real name, Amanda?"

"Hydra.."

"I'm Pyro."

            Their walk had continued in uncomfortable silence for the past half an hour. Hydra continuously lagged behind from her lack of strength and Pyro merely stopped and waited in a vindictive silence for her to catch up. And when she did, the pair continued to walk. After the fifth time she strayed behind Pyro, he slammed a chocolate bar into her dirtied palm from his backpack with an annoyed stare.

"Eat it, fuel yourself up." He had announced in a low voice, not looking her way.

Hydra had quickly devoured the chocolate after his suggestion, a mumbled thanks was heard between the bites.

Pyro watched her out of the corner of his eyes darkly, sizing her up as they walked, "So.. did you run away from home?"

"I had no choice." Came a quiet voice from Hydra, "I was forced out."

Pyro's brow rose gently, "Your parents forced you out of your home?"

Hydra's eyes closed as he spoke the words. From her grimace it appeared his words were true.

"When did they find out about your mutation?" Assumed Pyro, running his hand through his hair lightly.

"At the local watersports competition.." 

"Ouch.. big crowd then?"

Hydra nodded.

"No wonder, they must have been ashamed.."

"Must have.." She repeated softly, looking down at the floor in silence as they continued down the empty road.. at the bottom of the hill sat their destination. Xavier's mansion. In all it's glory from the rising sun, which caused it's perfect appearance to shimmer grandly.

"Welcome to your new home." Announced Pyro dryly as they set off down the hill towards the school.

Hydra stared upon the building in awe as they walked towards the foundation of her mutant future.

***

There we go, chapter 2. Please review guys. (:


	3. Expecting You

Thank you everyone for the reviews. (: They're very much appreciated by me!

And Sych, I haven't created a site for this story. I'm not sure whether to.. do you think I should? For Hydra?

It's okay Nienna (:

I updated everyone! Woo!

Chapter 3 

            The pair continued in silence as they travelled down the small winding road towards where the large mansion sat, surrounded by pleasant gardens and a high wall. Lush greenery of the forest continued to spill out around it. The closer they travelled, the more magnificent the mansion became. The detail of the outer architecture was stunning, the gleam of the large square windows shone brightly from the sunlight.

Hydra paused as she came upon the large gates. She stared up at them apprehensively, for a sensation of fear seemed to shiver round her body as she studied the grandness and power this place radiated. Her eyes caught the oval sign of black and gold and glanced to the words it glimmered, 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.'

Pyro watched her impatiently, gesturing her to the gates, "Come on! You said you wanted to see Xavier, he's in there."

Hydra glanced to the young man who indicated at the entrance. He made another noise at her unreactive state.

"Come on! I'm not waiting out here all day for you." Pyro kicked open the gates with a scornful grunt and walked up the driveway with his hands shoved into pockets as he returned to his old school. Hydra hurried from the entrance and lightly made her way through the gates and after the other mutant. She looked up and watched the towering manor loom over her. 

She snapped her gaze back to Pyro when she heard his fist rap impatiently on the door. She held her breath as she heard footsteps come towards the door from within. She began to fidget with a silver bracelet on her wrist, clipping and unclipping it, an evident signal of her worry.

The door was thrown open and a heavily chiselled face glared down at them. Dark eyes were narrowed, particularly at Pyro. The eyes slowly shifted to Hydra then back to Pyro. His frown was deeply held as his eyes continued to study them, nose inhaling a moment. Strands of wild brown dangled over the eyes of the man, whose mane of hair continued across the sides of his face. The strong jaw shifted as a growl came from the person's throat.

Hydra stared at the man. He had _growled_.

People don't growl.

Her eyes travelled downwards over him.. his attire was out of place with the mansion, everything about him was. He was a rough and rugged type, expression incredibly violent. His stance was intimidating, as were his narrowed eyes.

Hydra fumbled lightly with the hood of her coat, pulling it tightly round her face to try and almost shield herself from the man at the door. She didn't like this school one bit. She sneaked another glance to him and the man had straightened; now studying Pyro. Hydra suddenly had a disturbing image of this school being incredibly cruel, very strict and unforgiving. Well.. look at the teachers.

Another growl came before the man finally spoke, "Pyro? What the hell are _you_ doin' back?"

His voice didn't match the mansion either.

Pyro just folded his arms and returned the glare back to man. He said nothing but held his stance, a familiar clicking of his lighter reappearing.

"Well?" Growled the low voice. Hydra glanced worryingly to Pyro.. the man at the door seemed to be an ungentle type.. she hoped Pyro would have the sense to answer.

"This is my home." Said Pyro simply with a sharp edge to his tone, "Try welcoming me back, Logan."

"Hey, that's Sir to you." Came the growl.

"Sorry _Sir_.." Muttered Pyro scathingly.

Hydra glanced gently to the man named Logan, she could see a glimmer of bitter satisfaction in his eyes at the reply. Logan then turned his head to Hydra, "And who the hell are _you_?"

Hydra felt like diving behind the wall at this point. Anywhere to try and get out of reach of this man. He still intimidated her.

"Answer me.." Said Logan lowly.

"Logan!" Came another voice from within.

Hydra felt her heart lighten; the tone was smooth and gentle, completely feminine. She could hear gentle footsteps stepping forward towards the door. The large form turned from the arrivals and to the voice, "What?"

"No offence, Logan. But you being the first person newcomers see is unlikely to encourage them."

A grunt came in reply, "Not exactly newcomers, Storm."

"Hm..?" The footsteps came closer.

Logan nodded behind him and stepped to one side. With the additional space a woman stepped up beside him and peered interestedly out of the door. The female's eyes widened at the sight of Pyro.

Hydra shared the same expression, for the woman at the door had shockingly coloured hair, she was beautiful, but she had white hair. Not an old white, but a pure and fresh white.

Pyro smirked at the sight of Storm, "Hey Miss. Munroe." He said in a false jovial tone.

Storm stepped outside, "Pyro!" She then frowned and shook her head, "Come inside immediately, Charles will want to see you." Pyro's eyes stillened at her words, he didn't appear too pleased. The dark skinned woman then turned to Hydra, "Welcome to Xavier's School.. did you come with Pyro?"

Hydra nodded slowly. "Yes.. he saved my life a few miles back.." She glanced to Pyro a moment; a small smile as she expressed her thanks once more. Pyro just gave an uncomfortable shrug, and avoided the look of disbelief Logan gave him.

Storm too looked to Pyro at her words, and then back, "Well, Charles will want to see you also."

Hydra nodded, "I want to see him too.. I hope he can help me.."

Logan frowned a little; stepping out of the doorway and towards her, "Help you?" He questioned. His voice was a little softer, more concerned.

Hydra nodded, but remained quiet. She felt a twinge of worry as Logan and Storm exchanged doubtful expressions. 

Storm turned back to the pair, "Follow me then.." She turned from the door, Logan by her side and the younger mutants behind.

            As they passed through the corridors, Hydra glanced over it with awe at the wealth of the mansion. Her eyes travelled hungrily over the décor, taking in the beauty. Her muddied trainers made no mark on the lush carpet of royal blue since the dirt had dried, but just for pursuing over the texture with her state of clothing made her feel guilty, as if she were a trespasser. 

Since their travel to Xavier's office was through the main corridors, no other students could be seen, for the doors leading off the main corridor led to rooms such as kitchens and bathrooms, smaller offices and lounges. Hydra assumed the students were in lesson time.

            Storm glanced over her shoulder gently at the pair. Pyro stalked through as if he were superior. His hands were shoved into his pockets of his jacket and his walk was straight and authoritative. Hydra was just staring at every aspect of the mansion in awe. Storm's head snapped back to Logan when she felt him nudge her.

 "What do you think Charles is going to do with him?"

Storm just shook her head apologetically to Logan, "I don't know.. we don't know what Magneto has done.."

Logan just grunted at her response, continuing to walk.

            Hydra's eyes snapped up to Logan when she heard his animalistic reply. She was curious to their words. Magneto? What had Pyro done? What connection was he with this.. _Magneto_?

All thoughts fled as they came upon a large set of double doors, which shimmered gently in the strong sunlight. Hydra lightly tugged on her hood and fidgeted with her zip a moment before the doors were grandly opened. Hydra's eyes did a cautious scan of the room before landing upon the man she had come to meet.

Charles looked away from the window and towards the entrees. He nodded slowly and moved forward in his chair, his fingers lightly guiding him to where seats sat in wait. Hydra stared at the man in the wheelchair. He was over middle-age, and in a wheelchair, and he was bald.. 

This was the world's most powerful mutant?

Charles straightened gently and gestured to the seats. His un-rumpled suit rustled lightly as he moved a little. Hydra lowered her body slowly to a chair, staring at the man who watched her calmly. Despite her first thoughts, a power radiated off him like an aura. She felt it wash over her and calm her. She accepted the beliefs of his power suddenly as their eyes met, startling blue upon warm hazel.

The man named Xavier then spoke, his voice was full of understanding, instant warmth, but his dominance and power stung at her mind as he clearly announced, "I've been expecting you." 

***

I hope you liked that. Please tell me what you enjoyed! (: Review! 


	4. Curse of Mutation

* * *

Aaaaand, another update!  
  
**Preciousbabyblue:** I'm glad you like my story. (:  
  
**Meadowsweet1363:** You'll find out in this chapter!  
  
**Arche De Katze:** I am trying! I have several stories on the go, (check out my author list thing. I started a lot in one go!) I'm trying to keep everyone happy by updating each one in the same order.  
  
**TheRaveRaven:** I'm updating! But as you'll see above, I'm trying my best to juggle it all so everyone gets the update around the same time.

* * *

Chapter 4  
  
"You have?" Questioned Hydra quietly, fingers anxiously fiddling together, pulling at her glove ends. She appeared nervous.  
  
The Professor gave her a gentle nod; then the man's attention turned to the three that remained standing by the open doors, "Pyro. I shall speak with you later. Wait outside." His voice was still in the same tone, but it had a sharp edge of authority that made even Pyro's stance loosen from his dominating position of folded arms. Logan also had his arms folded, but he didn't appear the slightest bit intimidated by the fact he was standing in front of the great mutant.  
  
Pyro backed out of the doorway quietly, arms unfolding as he turned. Charles Xavier spoke again, "Logan. Stay with him."  
  
Hydra had to admit that he was a good choice if Charles Xavier was intending on keeping Pyro outside his doors. She watched the large figure turn at his words with a nod. No questioning was directed to the Professor. There was certainly a subtle respect there for Charles.  
  
Storm turned her head to the seated pair, "Would you like me to leave, Charles?"  
  
"No Ororo.. Hydra finds a certain air of compassion about you, unlike she is doing with many of us at the moment."  
  
Hydra's eyes slowly swivelled off Charles and to the ivory haired woman, "Um.."  
  
"Oh, it's alright." She gave a smile to Hydra, "I'll stay.." She took a seat beside the girl, smiling remaining.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Asked Hydra suddenly to the powerful man, hands still clasping and fiddling with the other.  
  
"I have telepathic abilities, my dear. That's how I knew of your path to me. I sensed a certain lost mind coming towards us. I found your direct spot with Cerebro.. but by then, Pyro had found you."  
  
A mere blink was given from Hydra.  
  
"And he saved your life." Charles continued, his brow lightly flinching. He was the third person to looked surprised by the news!  
  
"Yes.." Said Hydra quietly, leaning back a little, "I was just acting stupid.. I didn't see the truck coming.."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Storm's voice gently came to her ears, "Being on the run can easily weaken you with no nourishment."  
  
"How did you know I was running?"  
  
Storm's eyes gently glanced upon Xavier.. Hydra followed her eyes, "Oh."  
  
"But I don't know everything Hydra.. I can tell you're obviously upset over something." Replied Charles gently, watching her intensely, "Tell me what's wrong.. and why you wanted to see me."  
  
"What's wrong?" Whispered Hydra, staring at the man, voice then erupting in volume, "What's wrong?!"  
  
He didn't flinch at her growing tone.  
  
"I'm a _mutant_! That's what's wrong!"  
  
"Hydra.." Began Storm, trying to calm the girl down, but it was no use, she was getting worked up.  
  
"I don't want to be a mutant!" She cried, face consorted with a mixture of fear and sadness, "Please help me.."  
  
"Hydra, I.."  
  
"Please cure me!"  
  
"Hydra!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"I cannot do that.."  
  
Hydra gasped softly, her face the image of her every hope being vanquished, "Why?" She asked softly, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Because there is no cure for the mutant gene."  
  
"Then.. what _is_ this place?"  
  
"This is my School for the Gifted."  
  
"Gifted?" Repeated Hydra scathingly.  
  
Charles continued on, ignoring her tone, "Here is where mutants of all ages can come and seek refuge from the outside world. Many youngsters come, like yourself in bid for their powers to be removed. But as I said, it cannot be done. So they become residents here, learning and adapting their powers." Charles spoke in a soft voice, tone soothing to her ears, "You will be accepted here, Hydra, and protected."  
  
Hydra's head lowered to avoid the wise eyes and she made a dramatic performance of becoming extremely interested in the pattern on the carpet. She swore if she turned her head that way – ..  
  
"Hydra?" Came the female's voice from beside her. Hydra slowly looked to her, "What is your mutation?"  
  
A small frown creased the brow of Hydra as she heard the sentence. However, she sighed, before speaking her words, "I seem to have some sort of power of water. I can control and manipulate it to different forms.. to basically do my bidding."  
  
Storm now frowned, "Was it so obvious? How did your parents realise?"  
  
Hydra's voice was becoming quieter by the minute, "I was taking part in my town's watersport competition.. I've always had a fascination with water.. It happened when I did a jump from the highest board.. when I landed.." Her eyes closed as she remembered the bad incident.  
  
"What happened when you hit the water Hydra?" Pressed Charles quietly. His tone so gentle that Hydra found her words being lead out of her mind.  
  
"I don't know.." She said quietly, head in hands, "The whole pool seemed to increase in size like I had hit in with a tremendous force.. this massive wave just raced away from my landing spot.. then.. it got worst. When I tried to get out, the water started to flow around me.. in this circular motion." Her hands give a small twist to indicate circles, "Then.. when it fell away.. I was left standing.. on water." Her head was covered her palms now, "My parents were so ashamed." She said, voice now shaking, "I didn't even manage to get back home.. they threw my belongings outside and insisted to all the neighbours that I had chose to run because I was terrified of myself.. they never mentioned that they were too."  
  
Charles and Storm had remained respectfully quiet at the girl talked to them. Storm still had a hand on the girl's shoulder, the shaking of each breath sensed through her palm.  
  
"But.. it's true" Hydra whispered, "I am terrified of myself."  
  
"Don't worry Hydra." Storm murmured soothingly, giving the girl a gentle hug, "You're safe now, you got here."  
  
"Perhaps you would like something to eat?" Suggest Charles quietly, still watching Hydra with the ever powerful aura.  
  
A feeble nod went his way before Storm lifted, "I'll show her the way." Said Storm softly before she led Hydra out of the office and on down the corridor. As they exited the doors, Logan and Pyro were still waiting outside. Pyro watched Hydra as she left, both their eyes meeting for a second before Hydra turned her head away to follow beside Storm. Pyro frowned and glanced to the open door, contemplating his entry. He didn't get any chance.. Logan had placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.  
  
A grunt emitted, "In." Logan commanded, steering the fire-manipulating mutant inside.  
  
The doors shut heavily behind Pyro's path.. and on his escape.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
